Follow Me and Then You Know Everything!
by Hyoran Soo
Summary: Setiap malam ku bermimpi tentang kejadian dimana kehilangan mereka!dan suatu malam ku melihat seorang yeoja mungil muka nya pu pucat dan dia nangis darah sambil memeluk boneka kelinci, serta memanggilku 'eomma? siapa yeoja mungil tersebut?mengapa ia memanggilku eomma? tolong seseorang selamatkan akuuuu! freak summary read aja lagi, Kaisoo/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Other. Chaps 5 'END' UP
1. Chapter 1

Title:Follow Me and Then You Know Everything

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Horror,Mysteri,Family

Rated:T+

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

-Lauren Lunde as Kim Mi Kyung

Support Cast:-Taemin

-Myungsoo

-EXO member

Dis:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allahh

Dont like dont read

Warning!bahasa kasar dan hanya untuk chaps ini!

Happy Reading ^o^

Author POV

_'Saengil chukae hamida_

_Saengil chukae hamida_

_saengil chukae Soo baby_

_Saengil chukae hamidaaaa'_

Ucap sang namja tan yang sedang memberikan kejutan kecil untuk yeoja bermata bulat-istri nya-,sang yeoja menghapus air mata nya karena terharu. Dia ingat betul hari ini tepat 13 januari adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang berumur 1 tahun dan yeoja tersebut sedang mengandung 3 bulan.

'_Ayo tiup lilin nya baby jangan lupa harapan baby'_ucap nya lagi

'_Huuuffff'_

_'Ye saengil chukae pernikahan kita baby saranghae'_ucap namja tan tersebut lalu mencium sekilas bibir nya

_'Gomawo Jongie, ini hari istimewa untukku'_ucap nya pada namja yang di panggil Jongie itu

_'Apapun untuk Soo baby dan uri aega kita'_ucap Jong In

Ya mereka adalah Jong In dan Kyungsoo,sepasang yang mengisi hari mereka berdua oh dan aega mereka tentunya.

_'Baby jadi uri aega kita namja atau yeoja?'_tanya Jong In

_'Menurut usia-nim uri aega kita yeoja Jongie'_ucap nya sambil memakan sepotong kue pemberian dari Jong In

_'Apa baby sudah memberikan nama untuk aega kita?'_

_'Aku belum mendapatkannya Jongie'_ucap nya sambil mencurutkan bibir nya

_'Kkkk,jangan cemberut baby,kau tampak jelek baby'_ucap Jong In sambil memegang pipi nya

_'Uhhh Jongie menyebalkan!'_bukannya melepaskan tangan nya,Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jong In dengan manja

_'Haha mianhe baby,umm aku punya nama untuk aega kita baby'_

_'Umm apa itu'_tanya nya sambil mengedipkan kedua mata nya yang bulat

_'Kim Mi Kyung baby'_

'_Kim Mi Kyung?'_ulang Kyungsoo

_'Ne baby, Kim'emas' Mi'cermelang' Kyung 'cantik. Jadi arti namanya emas yang cantik dan cermelang'_

_'Itu nama yang cantik Jongie'_ucap nya tersenyum

_'Syukurlah baby suka'_jawab nya

_Brakkkkkk_

Tiba-tiba pintu mereka di dobrak paksa oleh 4 namja asing,Jong In langsung melindungi Kyungsoo di belakang punggung tegap nya

_'Nuguya?'_

_'Kau tidak perlu tau siapa kami Jong In-shi'_ucap salah satu namja yang sepertinya ketua dari namja asing itu

'K_au hanya perlu memberi Kyungsoo pada kami,jika kau tidak ingin mati'_ucap namja berkaos hijau

_'Ck!bahkan jika ku mati,ku takkan memberikan nya pada kalian bastard'_ucap nya sambil menggenggam erat tangan mungil miik Kyungsoo,sedangkan Kyungsoo dia mulai terisak

_'Hahaha jadi kau mau mati di tangan kami huh?'_tanya namja berkaos coklat

_'Mau kalian apa bastard,jangan pernah berharap untuk mengambil Soo babyku'_ucap nya tegas

_'Hey kami kan sudah bilang kami hanya ingin Kyungsoo'_jawab namja berkaos putih

_'Baby larilah'_ucap nya sedikit melirik yeoja yang terus terisak,Jong In memandang Kyungsoo lirih mata nya mulai memerah menahan tangis

_'Tapi Jongie bagaimana,ku gak mau meninggalkan Jongie'_ucap nya,air mata nya mulai mengalir di pipi nya

_'Gwencaha baby aku akan baik-baik saja baby,demi kalian'_Jong In pun membiarkan air mata itu mengalir di pipi nya

'_Tapi Jongie'_

_'Ku mohon baby,demi kebahagian kita'_Jong In sungguh tidak mau meninggalkan Kyungsoo,namun ia berjanji melindungi Kyungsoo walau harus mengorbankan nyawa nya

_'Huhuhu sedih sekali hahaha,cepat bawa yeoja itu!'_titah nya

_'Lari babyyyyyy!'_Kyungsoo pun melepaskan tangan nya lalu berlari dan juga sambil terisak,kedua namja dari mereka berusaha mengejar Kyungsoo namun mereka kurang cepat dari Jong In

_'Takan ku biarkan kalian melukai nya'_rahang nya mengeras dan kepalan tangan nya kuat

_Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag_

* * *

Kyungsoo Terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia bersembunyi di lemari kamar nya,mengingat kandunganya yang masih rentan keguguran. Kyungsoo memeluk kedua lututnya teeerisak kecil sambil terus berdo'a agar Jong In baik-baik saja

_'Ku mohon,selamatkan dia hiks. Jongieee'_

_'Hanya segitu kemampuan mu huh'_ucap namja tersebut sambil mengcengkram kuat rahang nya dan kedua tangan nya di pegang oleh kedua namja lagi sedangkan satunamja lagi masih mencari keberadaraan Kyunsoo tanpa sepengetahuan Jong In

_'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'_teriak Kyungsoo

'_Sepertinya kita mendapatkannya,bawa dia!'_titah nya,Jong In khawatir keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang

'_Bos kita apakan dia''_tanya namja itu

_'Kita cicipi tubuh nya,dia sangat menggiurkan'_ucap nya sambil menjilat bibir bawah nya dan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo

_'Andwae andwaeeeeeeeeeee'_teriak Jong In mencoba melepaskan diri namun ia mendapatkan pukulan dari anak buah nya,perlahan namja itu teus mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semaki takut,bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat namja itu mengingat kamar mereka gelap.

Skip

Kyungsoo menangis,Jong In pun juga dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahwa aaega mereka telah tiada. Darah terus mengalir dari selangkangan nya karena perbuatan 4 namja asing tersebut memperkosa nya. Mengingat Jong In terikat kuat dengan kursi ia hanya bisa terus berontak namun tidak bisa bertindak,sekuat tenaga nya dia melepas diri dari kuri itu lalu menghajar 4 namja itu dengan brutal.

_Buaggggg_

_Buaggggg_

Setelah menghajar semua namja,ia langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu memelukknya erat dan menciumi pucuk kepala nya. Kemudian Jong In memakaikan dalaman serta kemeja milik nya namun...

_Jlebbbb_

Sebuah pisau mengenai jantung nya,darah nya mengenai wajah Kyungsoo,lalu mereka pun kabur dengan jalan yang tergopoh.

'_Hiks Jongie bertahanlah'_Kyungsoo pun memeluk Jong In erat tidak mau melepaskan nya

_'Baby mi mi mianhe'_Jong In menangkup tangan nya di pipi Kyungsoo sambil menangis

_'Hiks jangan tinggalkan aku Jongie'_

_'Sa sa sa rang hae'_Mata nya tertutup denyut nya hilang,Kyungsoo mengguncangkan tubuh Jong In namun nihil..Jong In telah tiada

'_ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'_

TBC

Masih inget ff ini

ff ini DI HAPUS sama pihak keluarga Rim

entahlah file nya juga gak ada

ALHAMDULILLAH NYA Rim masih inget jalan cerita nya walau sedikit dan rated nya di ubah

dan lebih pendek

mungkin masih banyak yang bingung soal FF ini

Jadi Jong In sama Mi Kyung itu bener udah meninggal tapi Kyungsoo suka mimpi mereka tiap malam

dan sampe akhir nya ada yeoja kecil yang memeluk boneka kelinci menyebut nya'eomma'

begituuuuuuuuuuu

boleh minta riview lagi gak?

Gamsahamidaaaaaaa^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Follow Me and Then You Know Everything

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Horror,Mysteri,Family

Rated:T

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

-Lauren Lunde as Kim Mi Kyung

Support Cast:-Taemin

-Myungsoo

-EXO member

Dis:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allahh

Dont like dont read

Happy Reading ^o^

Author POV

"Hah hah hah"Kyungsoo pun langsung duduk dan menghapus keringat di pelipis nya kemudian menatap sekitar kamar nya

"Lagi-lagi mimpi itu,ya tuhan sebenarnya ada apa?"Kyungsoo pun memeluk kedua lutut nya sambil terisak pelan,tangan mungil nya mengambil sebuah foto di atas bupernya sambil memeluk erat foto itu.

"Jongieee hiks hiks boggoshippo"

* * *

Kyungsoo POV

Annyeonghaseyo naneun Do Kyungsoo imnida panggil saja Kyungsoo,aku adalah seorang yeoja berumur 24 tahun dan aku seorang janda. Bukan karena _'dia' _bukan berselingkuh bukan karena KDRT juga,dia bukan tipe seperti itu. Dia dan aegaku di bunuh seseorang saat merayakan annyversary kami yang pertama,menurut Yixing Eonnie -usianim yang menanganiku- aku mengalami trauma yang sangat hebat apa lagi dengan darah... Itu pasti membuatku harus menahan sakit pada kepalaku,dan tentu aku di rawat di rumah sakit rehabilitasi jiwa selama kurang lebih 2 tahun ohh itu sangat mengerikan. Walau kenyataan nya aku sering mengalami mimpi buruk tentang mereka

"KYUNGSOOOO KAU MENDENGARKAN AKU ATAU TIDAK SIH"Ya ampun aku lupa dari tadi Baekhyun eonnie -sahabatku di kuliah- menceritakan hari jadian nya bersama Park Chanyeol kemarin

"Eh eh hehehe Baek eonnie mianhe ne tadi aku melamun lagi"

"Tsk!kau tidak seru Kyung,aku akan cerita pada Tao sajaaaa"Walau kenyataan dia galak,cerewet,dan hiperaktif,dia adalah sahabatku yang baik tentu saja bersama Tao si yeoja tinggi dengan khas mata panda

"Eonnie jangan ngambek dong"rayu ku

"Aihh habis ku sebal ku seperti obat nyamuk yang di diamkan di pojok ruangan"ucapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya

"Ayolah eonnieku cantik aku kan emang selalu begitu"ucapku sambil memasang wajah imut.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nenene Kyung sudah jangan memasang wajah imut mu itu aku tak tahan yeopooooooooooooo"Hahaha salah satu kelemahan eonnie adalah ketika ia melihatku memasang muka imut,ia akan kembali semula terhadapku yeaaaay

"Kyung bagaimana?apa kau bermimpi itu lagi"tanya Tao

"Ne Tao,kau tau aku hampir merasa seperti kenyataan"ucapku sambil menghela napas

"Ku harap masalah ini segera di selesaikan Kyung,agar mereka tenang"ucap nya lagi

"Ne Tao ku harap begitu"

Kyungsoo POV end

* * *

Author POV

Kaki mungil nya menelusuri lorong kampus yang mulai sepi,selama ini Kyungsoo selalu merasa ada hal yang aneh apalagi mengingat mimpi yang ia alami seolah mimpi itu membuatnya untuk mencari tau siapa yang tega membunuh orang yang ia cintai. Kris tunangan dari Tao adalah seorang kapten polisi di kantor nya menangani masalah ini bersama rekan nya Joon Myeon suami dari Yixing usianim. Kaki mungil nya berhenti sejenak ketika pandangan nya melihat seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Myungsoo oppa?"

"Ahhh Kyung sudah lama ne tidak bertemu"ucap nya sambil tersenyum

Ahhh sekilas info Kim Myungsoo a.k.a L ini adalah namja yang dulu ia suka sebelum Jong In datang dan merebut hati nya,Myungsoo pergi ke Paris melanjutkan bidang studi yang ia jalani sekarang sebagai penyanyi.

"Ne,kapan kau kemari?dan kau tidak menghubungiku terus"ucap nya sambil memasang wajah kesal

"Hahahahaha baru kemari Kyung aku akan menjadi mahasiswa baru disini,bukannya begitu aku hanya terlalu sibuk"

"Hah?maksudmu apa,aku tidak mengerti"tanya nya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya

"Aku akan melanjutkan studyku di sini Kyungie"ucap nya sambil mengusap pelan

"Yak,jangan merusak tata rambutku"

"Hahahaha mianhe,bagaimana kabar Jong In dan aegyamu?"tanya nya

"Mereka sudah tiada"ucap Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya

"Omo!mianhe Kyung,a a aku tidak tau"ucap nya sedikit menyesal

"Gwenchana oppa"ucap nya sambil mengusap pelan air mata nya

"Sekali lagi mian,kalau gitu aku duluan ne"

"Ne hati-hati"

"Annyeong"

"Annyeong"Setelah Myungsoo pergi mata bulat nya melihat Taemin -sahabat Jong In- sedang berbicara dengan namja yang sangat mirip dengan nya.

'Si siapa dia?apa itu Jongie?ta tapi Jongie sudah tiada'Kepala nya terasa sakit sekali,dia mencengkram kepala nya erat,tiba-tiba film itu di putar lagi dalam benak nya. Bahkan Taemin sudah berteriak sambil mengampiri nya tubuh nya makin melemah dan pandangan nya mulai pudar.

* * *

Mata nya perlahan terbuka dengan sangat pelan membiarkan cahaya masuk ke dalam retina di sertai bau obat yang ia ambui.

"Kau sudah sadar Kyung"tanya Yixing

"Eonnie kenapa aku di sini?"

"Ck,Taemin membawamu kesini. Katanya kau tiba-tiba pingsan begitu saja?"jelas nya

"Aku punya alasan apa penyebab aku pingsan"

"Baiklah,kalau gitu apa itu?"ucap nya sambil melipat kedua tangan nya dan menatap Kyungsoo

"Tadi ku melihat Taemin sedang berbincang dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip Jongie"Yixing tau betul apa yang di bicarakan Kyungsoo sekarang masalah yang ia hadapi adalah bahwa namja itu sangat-sangat persis dengan Jong In

"Hahaha mungkin kau sedang berkhayal,kau tau dari banyak jutaan jiwa di bumi pasti banyak yang mirip dengan nya"ucap nya logis

"Ku kira hanya Taemin saja yang mirip dengan nya ternyata banyakkk ne"ucap nya polos

"Ne Kyung,mungkin dia orang lain yang sangat kebetulan sangat persis dengan Jong In"

"Ku tau eonnie,jika itu benar Jongie bagaimana?"

"Ya ampun Kyung,itu mustahil kecuali dia mati suri baru bisa terjadi"

"Hhhh ne arraseo eonnie yang cerewet"

"YAKKK AKU CEREWET KARENA AKU MENYANGIMU DO KYUNGSOOOO"teriak Yixing sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkikik geli

* * *

"Aduuuuuuhhh Kyuungsoooo kau kemarin kenapa sihhhhhhhh?kata Taem kamu pingsaaaan?aduhhh mana yang sakit hemmm sini aku liatt"Kini Kyungsoo harus lebih sabar menghadapi sahabat nya yang hiper ini,dan pagi-pagi begini dia sudah teriak dan langsung memeriksa keadaan nya.

"Eonnieeee aku tak apa,aku hanya shock kemarin"

"Kau tau,kau membuat aku jantungan sampai rambut Yeollieku di jambak"

"Aihh eonnie kasihan dia"

"Habis aku menghawatirkanmu tauuuuu"ucap nya sedikit berkaca-kaca

"Uljima eonnie yang penting dia tidak kenapa-kenapa bukan?sudah jangan telalu dipikirkan ne?"ucap Tao sambil mengelus punggung yeoja mungil itu

"Hiks ne Tao,ya ampun hampir saja kemarin aku pingsan karena mendengar kabarmu itu"ucap nya sambil mengusap air mata nya

"Pagiii anak-anak"Setelah mari kita merumpi#?,mereka kembali ke tempat semula

"Pagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii seosangnim"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan mahasiswa baru yang berasal dari Jepang,sihlakan masuk"Perlahan namja tan nan tegap,tinggi dan tampan namun belum terlalu jelas wajah seperti apa memasukkin ruangan itu

"Sihlakan perkenalkan dirimu"perlahan ia mengangkat wajah nya dan menatap teman baru nya dan membuat Baekhyun,Kyungsoo dan Tao cukup kaget kehadiran namja ini.

"Annyeong haseyo naneun Kyo Minaru Kai,panggil saja Kai"Apalagi Kyungsoo ia hampir menangis,dia sangat mirip dengan Jong In

"Ne Kai ini bisa fasih berbahasa korea karena ia dekat dengan Taemin,jadi saya mohon kerja sama dari kalian ne. Sekarang kau boleh duduk dengan Kyungsoo emm Kyungsoo tolong angkat tanganmu"Kyungsoo pun mengangkat tanganya perlahan sambil menahan yang sangat sesak dalam dada nya.

"Annyeong haseo Kyungsoo"ucap nya memberi salam

"An nyeong Kai"balas nya dan langsung kembali memfokuskan materi yang ia akan pelajari

'Tuhan jadi kejadian kemarin itu nyata,aku tidak berkhayal?namja bernama Kai ini mengapa sangat mirip denganya'ucap nya sambil memegang erat bolpoin yang ia pegang.

TBC

hai hai

makasih yang udah support ff ini

ya walau ada kritik

tapi itu membuat Rim harus lebih bisa dari sebelum nya

makasih buat riview nya semoga chaps ini tidak mengecewakan

dan jgn lpa riview nya

gamsahamidaaaaaaaa ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Follow Me and Then You Know Everything

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Horror,Mysteri,Family

Rated:T

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

-Lauren Lunde as Kim Mi Kyung

Support Cast:-Taemin

-Myungsoo

-EXO member

Dis:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allahh

Dont like dont read

Happy Reading ^o^

Author POV

Dering bel menandakan pelajaran berakhir,Kyungsoo merasa berkeringat dingin namja di samping nya membuat ia mengingat sosok Jong In. shit dia butuh obat nya,Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya cemas. Chanyeol memasukki kelas yeojanya menatap yeoja nya penuh tanya.

"BABYYYY I'M COMEEEEEEEEEEE,eh"

"Yeollie kau mengagetkan ku"Chanyeol pun duduk di samping yeoja nya menatap nya cemas

"Mianhe kau kenapa baby"Chanyeol mengelus pipi nya pelan

"Kau liat saja siapa yang sedang duduk sebangku dengan Kyungsoo"ucap nya berbisik pelan,Chanyeol pun membalikan badannya dan ia kaget bukan main melihat Kai astaga namja itu mirip Jong In

"Baby itu Jong In?"tanya nya berbisik

"Pabbo namja itu sudah tiada,dia mahasiswa baru namanya Kai. Kau saja kaget apa lagi kami,bahkan Kyungsoo sampai minum antidepresan"

"Astaga dia benar-benar mirip Jong In,aku takut Kyungsoo seperti kemarin baby"

"Kau pikir kau saja menghawatirkan yeoja itu aku juga Yeol"

"Noona gwenchana?"tanya Kai mntap yeoja itu cemas

"N n ne Kai"gimana bisa tenang kalau di samping mirip seseorang yang kamu cintai?

"Noona tampat pucat?apa noona sakit?"

"A a anio,gwencaha"Kai menghela nafas nya,ia terhipnotis oleh mata indah Kyungsoo sejak masuk kelas nya

"Kyung,Kris ge ingin bicara denganmu"Tao baru saja bertemu sang tunangan dan memberi tau yeoja bulat pria tampan ingin berbicara denganya

"Arraseo"Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai yang masih menatap dirinya cemas,pandangan nya mengalihkan menuju Tao

"Umm Tao,bisa kau beri tau aku apa yang terjadi?"Tao menghela nafas sebelum ia menceritakan semua kejadian di alami sahabat nya

* * *

_2 years ago..._

_Kyungsoo menatap mayat suami nya nanar,darah yang mengalir pada punggung nya mulai sedikit dan air mata nya terus mengalir,selangkangan nya penuh darah kering dan bau anyir. Kyungsoo mengelus pipi mayat Jong In lembut._

_'Jongie bangun sayang hiks jangan tinggalkan aku... aku tidak mau sendiri'tubuh suaminya semakin mendingin,ia telah kehilangan dua orang yang ia sayang... perlahan ia memopoh mayat nya ke kamar mandi tanpa peduli merasa sakit pada selangkangan nya. mengisi bath up lalu membaringkan mayat itu ke dalam tubuh nya dengan sangat lembut,membersihkan sisa darah pada suami nya. lalu bath up itu mengeluarkan air di dalam nya dan menigisi dengan air baru. Kyungsoo pun keluar kamar lalu mengambil formalin 'pengawet mayat' yang berada di gudang nyanamun ia jarang menggunakan nya,kaki mungilnya kembali ke kamar mandi dan bath up sudah terisi penuh. ia menuangkan sedikit zat kimia itu ke dalam bath up,dan kembali memandikan mayat suaminya setelah itu giliran ia yang mandi di bawah guyuran shower._

_Setelah mandi Kyungsoo memopong kembali mayat Jong In ke kasur nya yang masih penuh darah kering,mengambil alat jait dalam kotak praktek nya dulu. Ia ingat betul bagaimana dulu saat ia masuk SMK perawat untuk menjahit luka pada pasien nya,ia akan menjahit luka cukup besar pada punggung suaminya. Ia sangat telaten menjahit lukanya kadang ia menangis pilu suaminya sudah tiada namun ia tidak mampu di tinggalkan oleh jasad nya. Pekerjaan nya sudah selesai ia pun menggantikan seprai nya,sedangkan mayat Jong In sudah berpakaian dan duduk di sofa. Dengan gesit ia membereskan bekas darah itu dan menaruh dengan baik pisau yang masih berlumur darah di dalam laci dekat kasur nya._

_2 bulan sudah Kyungsoo tinggal di rumah nya bersama sang jasad,jika Tao dan Baekhyun tidak ke rumah nya maka Kyungsoo akan terus bersama jasad itu. Mereka tau jika suami kyungsoo meninggal namun Kyungsoo mengatakan Jong In sudah di kubur tidak jauh dai rumah nya namun?apa yang mereka liat sekarang Kyungsoo menatap lembut pada jasad Jong In_

_'ASTAGA!KYUNGSOO KAU SUDAH GILA'Baekhyun menarik paksa Kyungsoo sedangkan Tao merebut jasad Jong In dan menelopon Kris_

_'AKU TIDAK GILA EONNIE,TAPI LIAT SENDIRI JONG IN TERSENYUM PADAKU!'_

_'KYUNGSOO!SADARLAH DIA SUDAH TIADA!HIKS JANGAN SEPERTI INI'Baekhyun terus menguncang tubuh mungil itu menyadarkan sahabat nya dari kesedihan yang terlalu dalam_

_'DIA BELUM TIADA,BAHKAN MI KYUNG MASIH DALAM RAHIMKU EONNIE'Tao sudah menangis melihat sahabat nya begitu sangat mengenaskan di situasi saat ini _

_'SADAR KAU DO KYUNGSOO,MEREKA SUDAH TIADA HIKS RELAKAN MEREKA DI ALAM SANA!'Baekhyun menarik paksa sahabat nya ke dalam pelukkan,Kris pun akhirnya datang mata nya membulat saat melihat jasad Jong In masih keadaan masih utuh. lalu Kris membawa jasad itu ke dalam kantung jasad dan membawa nya pergi. Kyungsoo memberontak dalam pelukkan Baekhyun melihat jasad nya,Baekhyun terpaksa harus memukul titik saraf Kyungsoo lumayan keras dan Kyungsoo pun jatuh pingsan_

_Kyungsoo POV_

_Ku membuka mata perlahan,aroma obat memasuki penciumanku. Tempat ini serba putih bahkan aku sudah memakai baju pasien. Aku tau aku sedikt gangguan mental,namun apakah mereka tidak merasakan aoa yang ku rasa sangat ini. Aku benci benci hidupku hiks,aku kehilangan Jongie dan Kyung aegyku. Ku memeluk kedua lututku erat menumpahkan rasa semua kesedihan yang paling aku benci semuur hidup,ku merasakan ada pergerakan sangat lembut di kepalaku. Akupun mendongak dan aku terkejut,melihat arwah Jongie sedang tersenyum padaku._

_'Baby mengapa kau menangis?' tanya nya,aku pun langsung memeluk nya erat menangis tersedu-sedu_

_'Uljima baby'ia terus mengelus kepalaku dengan sangat lembut dan aku merindukan elusan itu_

_'Hiks aku mau mati saja Jongie,kenapa mereka tega membunuhmu dan aegy kita'Jongie pun melepas pelukkan nya dan mentapku lembut_

_'Sttt kenapa kau bilang seperti itu baby?ini sudah saat nya aku meninggalkanmu bukan,ini sudah takdirku''ia terus menatapku lembut dan mengelus pelan pipiku_

_'Hiks tapi kenapa harus kalian,hiks aku tidak punya siapa-siaoa lagi'aku memegang tangan tan nya berada di pipiku dan mengelus nya pelan_

_'Kata siapa hum?kau masih punya aku dan Kyung di hatimu baby,kami selalu ada di sampingmu'dia melepas pegangan pada pipiku dan tersenyum hangat _

_'Ini saatnya ku pergi baby,waktuku sudah habis'aku pun kembali memegang tangan nya erat air mata ini kembali mengalir_

_'ANDWAE,Jongie tidak boleh pergi hiks jangan pergi'Jongie pun mengecup pelan bibirku dan mengelus kepalaku kembali dengan sayang_

_'Aku tau baby,tapi alam kita sudah berbeda. Sungguh aku juga ingin berada di sini lebih lama,aku pergi baby,saranghaeeee'perlahan ia berenjak dai tempat tidurku dan melambaikan tanganku sembari tersenyum,aku kembali menangis histeris_

_'ANDWAEEEEEEEEEE JONGIEEEE HIKS ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUUU'pintu kamarku di buka paksa para suster serta dokter yang langung memegan kedua tanganku erat,aku pun berontak akhirnya dokter yang menangani diriku menyuntikan obat bius padaku,perlahan pandanganku memudar dan menutup mataku menuju dream land_

_Kyungsoo POV end_

_Sudah 1 setengah tahun 6 bulan Kyungsoo menatap hari nya dengan kosong,kadang ia terus menjerit kesetanan jika ia bertemu arwah Jong In di setap mimpi nya. Badan nya semakin kurus,ia semakin sakit dan lelah meminum obat **psikofarmaka 'obat yang berkhasiat terhadap SSP (Sistem Syarat Pusat) dengan mempengaruhi fungsi-fungsi psikis (rohaniah) dan proses-proses mental.**Ia harus sembuh ia sudah muak dengan keadaanya yang selalu terpuruk dalam kesedihan,ia ingin melupakan kejadian yang sangat mengerikan itu tanpa melupakan orang yang ia cinta._

_Flashback end_

* * *

Kyungsoo merapikan baju nya dengan sangat telaten,tiba-tiba lampu kamarnya mati. Kyungsoo terkejut ia takut akan kegelapan,ia mencium aroma anyir di sekitar kamar nya membuat ia semakin takut.

Kyungsoo berkeringat dingin ia jadi teringat mimpi buruk nya,tiba-tiba lampu nya kembali menyala dan ia sudah merasa bukan di kamar nya namun di rumah nya dulu tepat nya kamar bekas saksi bisu pembunuhan serta pemerkosaan. Bahkan ia melihat tulisan darah 'eomma',ia memundurkan sedikit tubuh nya. Namun ia mendengar suara alunan musik berasal dari kamar sebelah,Kyungsoo menelan ludah nya kasar,ia pun memberanikan diri menuju kamar sebelah,ia tau betul itu kamar Mi Kyung yang telah ia siapkan di jauh hari bersama Jong In. Kasur nya serta dinding penuh darah,membuat ia semakin takut. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terkunci,kyungsoo berlari kesetanan. Membuka pintu itu dengan paksa namun gagal. Ia juga mendengar derap suara yang datang ke arah nya

TAP TAP TAP

Kyungsoo kembali mencoba membuka pintu itu,ia melihat seorang anak kecil berambut panjang menghampiri nya dengan mata nya penuh air mata darah sambil memeluk boneka kelinci -pemberian dari Jong In- yang kotor dan penuh darah juga. Ia mengulurkan lengan nya sambil terus mendekati Kyungsoo

"ANDWAE JANGAN DEKAT"namun anak kecil itu tetap mendekati nya dan lengan nya ter ulur menyentuh pipi nya

"KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

TBC

Hai hai

sorry kudet

jadwal gue kayak arusmudik maupun balik

di kelas 3 kini gue bingung updet ff lain

kyk nya pkl gue rada lowong do'akan saja

maaf belum bisa riview sekarang

wel gue emang suka horor but apa in horor?

mksih yg udh riview,fav,follow ff ini

riview yang bnyak dan

gamsahamida ^o^


	4. Chapter 4

Title:Follow Me and Then You Know Everything

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Horror,Mysteri,Family

Rated:T

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

-Lauren Lunde as Kim Mi Kyung

Support Cast:-Taemin

-Myungsoo

-EXO member

Dis:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allahh

Dont like dont read

Happy Reading ^o^

Author POV

Kai melangkahkan kakinya lesu,apalagi setelah mendengar Tao tentang kehidupan kelam Kyungsoo. Dia menghela nafas nya pelan bagaimana bisa orang tega membunuh keluarga harmonis mereka,kaki nya makin melesu ketika mendengar teriak seorang yeoja dari arah kanan ia berjalan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"Kai berlari kencang menghampiri rumah serdehana itu,membuka paksa pintu itu sambil terus mencari sumber suara

Kyungsoo makin beringsut melihat anak kecil itu terus mendekati dirinya,sambil erus memanggil eomma

"Eomma"tatapan yang sendu,namun membuat Kyungsoo semakin takut

"Jangan dekat-dekat,se se seoranggg tolong akuuuuu"hantu itu terus mendekati Kyungsoo,hampir saja ia menyentuh pipi nya sebelum Kai datang dengan cepat.

"Noooonaaa"Kai datang menghampiri Kyungsoo,Kyungsoo yang melihat keberadaan Kai langsung berlari dan memeluk namja tan itu

"Noona,gwenchana?"Kai melihat Kyungsoo berkeringat dingin

"K k kai,ada a a anak kecil hiks mem membawa boneka kelinci hiks dan me me memanggilku eomma"ucapnya terbata-bata

"Disini tidak apa-apa noona"ucap Kai masih menenangkan yoja mungil itu,Kyungsoo membalikkan badan nya melihat rumahnya kembali seperti semula. Astaga masa ia berhalusinasi sih tapi kok rasa nya sangat nyata ya?

"Lebih baik kau tenangkan dirimu dulu noona"ucap Kai membawa yeoja itu ke ruang tengah,lalu Kai membawa air putih untuk yeoja itu dan menaruh nya di meja

"Kai sungguh aku melihat nya di kamarku"ucap nya lirih,tangan nya bergetar pelan ia masih takut ingat kejadian tadi

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana jadi nya,kamarku tiba-tiba saja mati dan aku berada di rumah lamaku"sambungnya

"Anak kecil itu terus mendeaiku sambil memanggilku 'eomma' bahkan ia hampir menyentuh pipiku kalau saja kamu gak datang"kepala nya menunduk,bahunya bergetar,air mata nya meleleh membasahi pipinya

"Ku dengar noona mempunyai aegy bukan?"tanya Kai,Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan sebelum ia mengangkat wajah nya dan memperlihatkan mata sembab nya

"Dia sudah meninggal karena aku di perkosa oleh nama berengsek"ucap Kyungsoo sambil menghapus air mata nya kasar

"Ohh aku minta maaf soal itu,dan aku juga sudah tau dari temanmu di kampus tadi. Apa polisi sudah menemukan pelakunya?"Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan

"Mereka masih dalam penyelidikkan hingga sekarang,kenapa kamu mirip sekali dengan Jongie sih?"tanya nya polos,membuat Kai sedikit terkekeh kecil dan membuat yeoja itu cemberut kecil

"Masa?aku tidak tau kenapa begitu miripnya dengan mendiang suamimu noona"Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil,Kai persis sekali dengan mendiang suaminya. Walau mereka tidak tau seseorang yang melihat keakraban mereka menggepalkan tangan nya erat

* * *

Namja itu berjalan sangat cepat ketika melihat keakraban Kai dan Kyungsoo dan bukan nya namja tan itu sudah di bunuh?Namja itu menggebrak pintu rahasia yang hanya ia yang tau. Namja berbaju warna krem itu melirik namja berkacamata hitam itu lalu berdehem kecil

"Ahhh Tn. Kim,apa yang membuat anda kemari?"tanya ketua dari genk itu

"Brengsek kalian!bukankah ku suruh bunuh Jong In dan membuat Kyungsoo menjadi milikku!"ucap namja itu berapi-rapi

"Kami bahkan sudah membunuhnya tuan dan juga bermain dengan istri nya"ucap salah satu member nya mengaku

"APA!"teriak namja itu mengusap wajahnya kasar

"Lalu apa yang bisa kami bantu tuan?"tanya pemimpin itu lagi

"Biarlah aku urus dulu masalah ini,aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi nanti"namja itu beranjak keluar dengan rencana yang ia rancang sedemikian rupa

* * *

Kris mengtuk pelan meja nya ini sudah 2 tahun kasus pembunuhan Jong In namun ia masih belum mendapatkan ilham/? siapa dalang dari semua ini. Suho juga tidak kalah bingung,semua tidak aja jejak,hanya bercak merah pada sprei Kyungsoo. Orang ini pandai menyembunyikan identitas nya

"Suho,bagaimana ini kita belum ada bukti yang menguatkan siapa dalangnya?"

"Molla Kris ge,ini sulit. Pelaku sangat pintar dalam menyembunyikan identitasnya"Kris mengangguk setuju

"Lalu bagaimana ini?kasihan kalau Kyungsoo belum tau siapa yang tega membunuh suami dan aegy nya"Suho terdiam sebentar lalu memberikan ide yang timbul dalam pikirannya

"Um kita cek lagi rumah itu mungkin ada tempat atau barang yang kita belum cek dengan alat yang lebih cangggih ge?"usul nya

"Aku setuju,besok kita ke lokasi"

* * *

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Kai pergi dari rumah nya,ia kembali ke kamarnya walau ia masih takut akan kejadian itu terulang lagi. Dan benar saja lampu kamar nya mati kembali,kini ia memakai kalung salib sambil membaca kitab suci. Dia membawa senter di lengan nya sambil terus menelusuri rumah nya,namun senter nya terjatuh dengan kelagapan ia mengambil senter itu sebelum anak kecil itu berada tepat di depan mata nya!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"Kyungsoo kembali berlari menuju pintu kamar nya namun sial nya terkunci kembali,bahkan ia terus menggedor pintu itu namun tidak ada yang mendengar nya

"Eomma"tangan mungil nya terus terulur,dan Kyungsoo menyerah menekuk lutut nya sambil menangis

Saat anak kecil itu semakin mendekat,ia merasakan pelukkan hangat. Kyungsoo tercekat pandangan nya langsung mengingat Mi Kyung sang aegy malang yang belum bisa melihat dunia luar,perlahan ia melepaskan pelukkan nya dan benar saja itu Mi Kyung.

"Mi Mi Kyung?"panggil nya sedikit gugup,yeoja mungil itu tersenyum kecil. Mata nya tidak seseram ketika mereka bertemu,matanya bersinar dan dia sangat manis

"Eommmaaaaaaaaaaaa!"pekik nya senang kembali memeluk sang eomma,Kyungsoo memeluk balik aegy nya sambil menangis terharu

"Chagi bogoshippo"ucap nya lirih,Mi Kyung hanya mengangguk kecil lalu melepaskan pelukkan nya. Tangan nya terulur menghapus air mata nya lalu mengajak Kyungsoo ke suatu tempat

"Chagi kita mau kemana?"tanya nya

"Tal eomma au,kut ja ama Kyung nyo?"jawab nya singkat,Kyungsoo hanya menurut dan di sini lah mereka di masa lalu kenapa Jong In dan Mi Kyung di bunuh

Flash back

note:italic Kyungsoo POV

Namja itu melihat undangan pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jong In kesal,astaga!dia menyukai yeoja itu namun kenapa namja tan itu yang mendapatkan nya?Namja itu meremas kuat undangan itu dan mendial seseorang membunuh namja tan tepat ketika ulang tahun yang pertama

Namja itu tersenyum evil melihat kerja sama dengan 4 orang yang akan menjalankan misinya,Kyungsoo menatap namja itu berdigik ngeri sedangkan Mi Kyung hanya menatap namja itu biasa namun tangan nya tetap memegang erat lengan sang eomma

Bahkan ia melihat jelas ketika Jong In di habis-habisan dan ketika ia di perkosa,dengan segera ia menutup mata Mi Kyung agar tidak melihat bagaimana sadis orang brengsek ini kepada mereka. Air matanya kembali mengalir melihat Jong In tewas tepat di matanya. Mi Kyung kembali menarik eommanya ke suatu tempat dan ia rasa kenal tempat ini. Ia bisa lihat namja berkacamata hitam menelpon suruhan nya membunuh Jong In

"Bagus,aku akan membayar kalian dua kali lipat"ucap nya memperlihatkan wajah evil nya,namun saat ia berbalik dan membuka kecamata hitam nya Kyungsoo terbelak kaget melihat nya

_Aku membulat seketika,melihat namja itu begitu menyukaiku saat kami bersama. Namun apa daya,aku memang mencintai Jongie dari pada namja itu,parah nya lagi namja itu adalah Myungsoo sahabatku sendiri. Mi Kyung memegang erat tanganku erat ia tau aku akan sangat kaget,dan kenapa pikiranku mengigat Kai?ia pasti mengincar Kai dan akan membunuhnya demi mendapatkan aku._

"_Chagi ayo kita kembali ada seseorang yang harus eomma tolong"Mi Kyung hanya mengangguk imut,semoga semua belum terlambat dan aku harus bergegas sebelum semua terjadi yang kedua kalinya_

TBC

hahaha cie 2 ff publish langsung

tapi maaf loh pendek

dan mungkin dalam waktu dekat ff ini end

hummm udah tau siapa pelakunya?

jadi review yang banyak ok!

maaf loh kalau ada typo dan untuk next depan gue bakal panjangin semua ff

semoga aja bisa ok!

Gamsahamida ^o^9

reply of review:

ariviavina6 :haha maaf ini pendek lagi chingu encok punggungku -,-" ,gue pecinta horror meski kalau udah inget suka kebayang hehe

zoldyk:gomawo chingu

guest:bukan SMA,di sini ceritanya Kyungsoo udah kuliah chingu


	5. Chapter 5

Title:Follow Me and Then You Know Everything

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Horror,Mysteri,Family

Rated:T

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

-Lauren Lunde as Kim Mi Kyung

Support Cast:-Taemin

-Myungsoo

-EXO member

Dis:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allahh

Dont like dont read

Happy Reading ^o^

Author POV

Kyungsoo berlari kesetanan mencari rumah Kai yang katanya hanya beberapa blok dari sini, ia terus melirik plat nomer rumah satu persatu. Pasti Myungsoo mengincar Kai mengingat namja itu persis dengan Jong In, ia melihat sesosok Myungsoo mulai masuk ke dalam suatu rumah. Ia yakin itu rumah Kai, astaga! ia harus bergegas.

Kai menatap langit-langit yang mulai menggelap itu di balkon nya, ia sedang merenung akan perasaan nya terhadap Kyungsoo.. Ia baru saja pindah dari Jepang dan baru mengenal Kyungsoo tapi kenapa pesona Kyungsoo membuat jantung nya berdetak? Pintu nya tiba-tiba di dobrak menampak kan sosok Myungsoo -membawa pisau dapur- sedang mencari keberadaan nya, Kai memandang heran Myungsoo dari kejauhan. Kenapa namja itu membawa pisau ke rumah nya? Perlu kalian ketahui, Kai kenal Myungsoo walau tidak detail. Yah hanya sebatas orang kampus saja. Kai pun mencoba memberanikan diri pada dirinya.

"Kim Myungsoo?"Myungsoo memandang Kai dengan tatapan membunuh, Ia pun mencengkram rahang nya dengan kuat. Lalu mengarahkan pisau nya pada namja itu.

"DASAR BASTARD, KAU SUDAH MATI KARENA KU BUNUH KENAPA KAU MASIH HIDUP"Kai memandang Myungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Myungsoo?"Myungsoo berdecih tidak suka pada namja tan itu.

"JANGAN BERPURA-PURA SOK POLOS KIM JONG IN"Kai menatap Myungsoo dengan tenang, walau sebenarnya ia sangat ketakutan saat ini.

"Namaku Kyo Minaru Kai, aku baru pindah dari Jepang dan kau menganggap aku Jong In?"Myungsoo menatap Kai semakin tidak suka.

"BASTARD! LALU KENAPA WAJAHMU BEGITU MIRIP DENGAN JONG IN HA!"

"Mana aku tau, aku rasa kau tidak punya perasaan sama sekali. Kau membunuh suami Kyungsoo dengan aegy nya hanya karena kau mencintai nya bukan"Myungsoo sudah tidak tahan lagi lalu saat ia melayang kan pisau nya sebelum Kyungsoo datang membulat dan mehentikan pergerakkan nya.

"HENTIKAN KIM MYUNGSOO"Myungsoo menatap balik Kyungsoo lalu, berdecih pelan.

"Kau... kenapa kau tidak memilihku Kyungsoo?"Kyungsoo terdiam sambil melirik sedikit Kai.

"Kau juga kenapa meninggalkanku ke luar negeri dan membiarkan aku mencintai mendiang suamiku?"Mata nya mulai berkaca-kaca, dia memang pernah menyukai Myungsoo namun selang beberapa bulan ia mengenal Jong In dan mencintai namja tan itu.

"AKU TERPAKSA MENGIKUTI KEMAUAN EOMMA KU YANG MENGINKAN AKU KULIAH DISANA?"

"LALU KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUH JONG IN SERTA MI KYUNG!"

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"MENCINTAIKU KATAMU! YANG BENAR SAJA! KAU SUGUH KETERLALUAN, MEMBUNUH MEREKA YANG TIDAK BERSALAH SEDIKIT PUN!"Kai memanfaatkan keadaan ini ia menghajar habis-habisan setelah ia benar-benar tidak bisa banguna ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari rumah nya.

* * *

Kris dan Suho meneliti dengan baik kondisi rumah itu, Suho memakai laser untuk mendeteksi barang-barang di rumah siapa tau ada petunjuk bagi mereka. Kris melihat bingkai foto yang mulai berdebu memperlihatkan betapa bahagia nya Kyungsoo dengan Jong In, Kris tersenyum kecut kenapa orang yang sangat kejam membunuh keluarga ini yang sedang di landa kebahagiaan.

"Hyunggg! aku menemukan jejak kaki!"teriak Suho, Kris mletakkan bingkai itu dan mendekati partner nya.

"Berapa ukuran kaki nya?"

"Sekitar 42 cm hyung"Kris mengangguk, lalu kaki panjang nya mendekati laci yang dekat dengan kasur milik Jong In dan Kyungsoo. Ia membulatkan mata nya ketika mendapatkan sebuah pisau yang berlumuran darah?

"Suhoo, aku menemukan pisau ini di laci"Suho mengangguk patuh lalu ia mengantungi pisau itu.

"Aku juga menemukan jejak kaki yang lain ge"Kris berfikir lalu melirik jam tangan nya, waktu menunjukkan 02.00 a.m

"Arra kita pulang dulu, ini sudah pagi kau juga harus istirahat. Nanti kita lanjutkan ke tahap penelitian"Suho mengangguk patuh dan mereka pun memutuskan pulang.

KaiSoo side

Kai terus menarik tangan Kyungsoo, entahlah ia di bawa pergi kemana olehnya namun jalan ini dia seperti tidak asing. Myungsoo yang ternyata berjalan cepat tepat di belakang mereka, Kai mempercepat larian nya namun tiba-tiba kabut menutupi sekitar mereka? kenapa tiba-tiba kabut datang saat se pagi ini? Kyungsoo mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin sambil mempererat gengaman Kai.

"Ini aneh? tidak biasa kabut datang se pagi ini?"tanya Kai entah pada siapa. Suara derap kaki yang mulai mendekati mereka, Kai pun menarik kembali Kyungsoo untuk segera mencari tempat persembunyian.

"AKHHHH"teriak Kyungsoo kesakitan ia tersandung batu membuat ia terjatuh dan sedikit terluka. Kai membatu Kyungsoo berdiri, menatap yeoja itu khawatir.

"Noona gwenchana?"Kyungsoo mengangguk, Kai pun menoleh derap sepatu itu kian mendekat. Kai pun menggendong Kyungsoo ala bridal style, Kyungsoo merintih kesakitan. Kai menutup mulut Kyungsoo dengan lengan nya, Myungsoo melihat sekeliling nya yang masih tertutup kabut - yang sebenarnya dia berada sangat dekat dengan posisi Kai dan Kyungsoo -akhirnya ia memutuskan mengikuti insting nya berjalan lurus entah kemana. Kai sudah tidak mendengar derap suara Myungsoo lagi, ia pun kembali menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawa ke suatu rumah bercat putih dan krem.

* * *

Kini mereka sedang ada suatu kamar, Kyungsoo hanya memandang kamar itu dengan penuh tanda tanya - menurut nya kamar ini mirip kamar nya dengan Jong In- .

"Kai-ah, seperti nya aku tau tempat ini?"tanya nya sambil menatap Kai dengan polos, sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membersihkan luka nya.

"Jinja? apa noona mengingatkan tempat ini dengan sesuatu?"Kyungsoo tampak berfikir lalu menatap Kai kembali.

"Seperti kamarku dengan Jongie, Kai-ah aku jadi ingat ketika Jongie membersihkan lukaku saat aku jatuh dari sepedah"ucap nya polos namun mata nya mulai berkaca-kaca, ah... ia merindukan mendiang suami nya itu.. Kai pun berdiri lalu merengkuh yeoja mungil itu.

"Uljima noona, aku akan di sini menjagamu"Kyungsoo melepas pelukan itu sejenak lalu menatap namja tan itu dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa Kai ingin menjagaku"Kai tersenyum manis, sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir pada pipi nya

"Karena aku..."tiba-tiba pintu di dobrak, Myungsoo sudah menahan amarah yang meluap-luap. Kyungsoo bersembunyi di balik punggung Kai, Kai dengan sigap melindungi yeoja mungil itu sambil menatap tajam dirinya. Myungsoo tersenyum licik sambil mengitari kedua pasangan itu.

"Wah wah wah aku tidak menyangka jika kalian di sini"ucap nya masih memasang senyum licik. Kai menatap was-was Myungsoo yang bisa saja menancapkan pisau nya ke arah mereka.

"Kau sudah gila Myungsoo"Myungsoo tertawa evil mendengar penuturan Kai yang terbilang konyol.

"Ya aku gila karena nya, MATILAH KALIAN!"Kai membelakan mata nya lalu menahan pisau itu dengan sekuat tenaga nya, mata nya menoleh sedikit pada Kyungsoo.

"NOONA PALLI LARI!"Kyungsoo berkeringat dingin, sambil menatap Kai khawatir.

"Tapi Kai..."

"PALLI NOOONAA!"Kyungsoo pun berlari dengan cepat menetes kan air mata nya, Myungsoo menendang perut Kai lalu mengejar Kyungsoo tak kalah cepat. Kai memegang perut nya kesakitan, lalu dengan cepat ia mengejar Myungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dengan tergesa namun sepertinya pintu itu macet sehingga tidak bisa di buka, Myungsoo sudah ada tepat di belakang nya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kau mau kemana Kyungie?"Kyungsoo menatap ketakutan apada namja itu, air mata nya mengalir deras betapa ia sangat ketakutan. Myungsoo mengeluh pipi mulus nya dengan pisau nya membuat pipi tidak berdosa itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Aku masih tidak percaya kenapa kau mencintai Jong In di bandingkan aku?"ucap nya lirih sambil mengelus pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

"Aku tidk menyukai ketika kau berdekatan dengan Jong In atau Kai, karena kau hanya miliku Kyungsoo"tambahnya lagi, Kyungsoo hanya diam membisu sambil terisak pelan.

"Hiks... kau membunuh Jong In serta Mi Kyung, kalau begitu bunuh saja aku! bunuh!"teriak nya tepat di depan wajah nya.

"Aku tidak mau membunuhmu, karena di surga nanti kau pasti bertemu dengan mereka lagi. Sedangkan aku akan terus di bumi dan menjadi gila karena di tinggal olehmu"Kyungsoo tersenyum getir, mata nya terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Bahkan aku masih hidup pun kau sudah gila"ucap nya penuh berani dan tidak takut apapun mesti ia terbunuh oleh namja yang berada di depan nya. Myungsoo menggertakan giginya, perlahan pisau itu terarah tepat dada Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mati bersama Kyungsoo"pisau itu perlahan mengarah jantung Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sudah menutup mata nya. Pisau itu semakin dekat, jika saja...

BUGHHHH

Kai memukul keras namja itu, menatap Kyungsoo khawatir yang kini mulai membuka mata nya perlahan.

"Noona gwenchana?"Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, namun mata nya kembali membulat ketika Myungsoo berdiri dan mengarah kan pisau itu kepada Kai.

"KAII AWASSSSSSS"

JLEBBBBBBBBBBBB

Pisau itu tetusuk mengenai perut nya, mata Kyungsoo makin membulat karena Kai tidak sempat melawan Myungsoo saat itu juga. Mata nya kembali memanas, menatap Kai sangat dalam lalu memegang perut Kai yang penuh darah.

"Andwaeeee Kai, bertahanlah..."Kai tersenyum lemah, mengulurkan tangan nya menghapus air mata nya perlahan.

"Noo noo noonaa jangan menangis"Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat, berkata pada namja itu harus bertahan lebih lama. Myungsoo tertawa evil melihat adegan mengharukan tepat di depan nya.

"Kalian dramatis sekali"perlahan ia mendekati kedua nya, namun langkah nya terhenti lampu di sana berdekip-kedip dan mengeluarkan darah di setiap dinding nya. Kyungsoo dan Kai menatap sekitar ruangan itu menjadi sangat mnyeramkan, namun Kyungsoo seperti tau sesuatu yang akan datang... perlahan sosok itu keluar dari bayangan hitam nan menyeramkan. Myungsoo menatap sosok itu sedikit ketakutan, Kai hanya menatap sosok itu samar-samar sedangkan Kyungsoo membelakan mata nya... ia tau sekarang sosok itu.

"Mi Kyung..."Mi Kyung menatap Myungsoo penuh amarah, tangan nya yang belumur darah, rambut yang panjang, baju putih yang sangat penuh darah, boneka kelinci yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun kini menampakan dirinya di hadapan sang dalang pembunuh. Myungsoo menelan ludah nya kasar sambil menatap lurus pada yeoja itu.

"Ahjuththii... waeyo?"tanya nya polos namun Myungsoo sangat ketakutan saat ini.

"Enapa ahjuththi membunuh kami? dan ahjuththi mengganggu eomma Kyung?"tanya nya lagi sambil perlahan mendekati Myungsoo namun Myungsoo berjalan mundur dan terus mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ahjuththi... jawab aku? apa thalah kami?"Myungsoo mengarahkan pisau nya kepada Mi Kyung, namun tangan nya terulur, dengan ajaib nya namja itu terpetal dan menghantam tembok dengan keras.

"Huk huk"Mi Kyung tersenyum menyeramkan, lalu menggerakkan tangan nya kembali seperti gerakakan mencekik dan mengangkat namja itu tinggi-tinggi,

"Akhhhh"Mi Kyung menertawakan namja itu dan bisa di bilang suara nya menyeramkan.

"Ahjuththi pantath hidup di nelaka"muka Myungsoo membiru, Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri melihat arwah anak nya seperti itu.

"Mi Kyung... hentikan!"intrupsi seseorang di balik kegelapan, Mi Kyung menaruh tangan nya kembali seperti semula secara otomatis Myungsoo terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"APPAAAAA!"teriak nya ceria, Kyungsoo membelakan mata nya yang kian membulat. Itu Jong In...

"Jongie..."Kai menatap arwah Jong In masih samar-samar, Jong In tersenyum kecil kepada kedua pasangan itu. Lalu menatap Myungsoo dari kejauhan, ia menghembuskan nafas nya pelan lalu berahli pada Mi Kyung.

"Chagi kenapa berbuat jahat sama ahjushshi itu?"tanya nya, Mi Kyung mencurutkan bibir nya menatap appa nya sebal.

"Bith juththi nya jahat thama eommaa! Kyung au jaga eomma ja appaaa!"Jong In terkekeh kecil sambil mengusak kepala nya.

"Tidak boleh begitu chagi, gak baik! appa tau Kyung mau melindungi eomma tapi jangan sampai ada orang yang terluka?"Mi Kyung hanya mengangguk kepala mungil nya riang.

"Kajja, kita harus pulang chagi"Kai menepuk pelan pundak nya, perlahan Mi Kyung terlihat tidak seseram tadi ia sangat cantik seperti Kyungsoo. Jong In pun berahli menatap dua sejoli itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Baby aku pergi dulu, dan Kai... Watashi no tame ni kare no sewa o shite kudasai (tolong jaga dia untukku)"mereka pun kembali ke alam nya, Kai hanya tersenyum kecil melihat arwah Jong In yang menitipkan Kyungsoo padanya. Kai pun manatap Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menatap nya juga. Tangan nya kembali terulur kembali lalu mengelus pipi itu dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

"Noona...

.

.

.

.

Aishiteru"

* * *

15 years laters...

"Okaa-san... wa Nakatsu watashi ni nani o subeki ka o mita? (Ibu... lihat apa yang di lakukan Nakatsu padaku?)"adu yeoja mungil bermata bulat menatap sang ibu berkaca-kaca, yeoja berumur 30 an itu hanya menghela nafas nya pelan.

"Nakatsu wa, anata no imōto ni sore o shinai yoku arimasendeshita? (Nakatsu jangan lakukan itu pada kakakmu itu tidak baik?)"ucap nya pada putra bungsu nya yang berumur 10 tahun sedangkan putri sulung nya berumur 15 tahun.

"Watashi wa chōdo fuji-chan okaa to issho ni ensō shitaidesu ka? To watashi wa ayamatte kare no shatsu ni inku o koboshita ayamatte tonikaku fuji-chan no otōto? (Aku hanya ingin bermain bersama dengan kak fuji bu? dan aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan tinta pada bajunya)"ucap Nakatsu -namja mungil berumur 10 tahun-.

"Nakatsu jikai ha~a~tsu, yori chūi ga hitsuyō?(Sudahlah fuji adikmu tidak sengaja? lain kali Nakatsu lebih berhati-hati ya?)"ucap Kyungsoo mengelus putri sulung nya -Fuji- dan yeoja mungil itu hanya menggangguk pelan.

"Hai okusama wa, taihen mōshiwakearimasenga otōtodakedo... No mae ni inku o kirei ni shi, issho ni asoba sete!(Ya bu, kakak aku minta maaf... ayo kita bersihkan tinta tadi dan bermain bersama!)"ucap nya riang, sang kakak hanya tersenyum lebar lalu menggandeng tangan sang adik nya pergi main di taman belakang.

"Karera wa naze kawaī?(Mereka kenapa sayang?)"tanya namja berumur 29 tahun menatap kedua anak nya heran.

"Itsumo no, yuiitsu no maināna mondai (Biasa, hanya permasalahan kecil)"namja itu hanya mengangguk kecil lalu menatap yeoja yang sangat ia cintai nya.

"Karera wa hijō ni hayaku seichōshita, to watashitachiha kekkon shite iru baai, watashi wa mada kangaete inai (Mereka sudah tumbuh begitu cepat, dan aku masih tidak menyangka jika kita sudah menikah)"yeoja itu mencibbir kecil lalu melingkarkan kedua tangan nya kepada suami nya.

"Nē, watashi wa anata o aishite Kai (Hei, aku mencintaimu Kai)"Kai hanya tersenyum tampan lalu memeluk istrinya itu.

"Watashi wa anatawoaishitai Hana (Aku lebih mencitaimu Hana)"jawab nya kepada yeoja bernama Hana atau yang kita ketahui adalah Kyungsoo yang kini telah menjadi istrinya. Kini mereka hidup bahagia bersama Fuji dan Nakatsu nak mereka.

THE END

alhamdullillah*salam satu"

helooooo everih bodih*pake TAO eh TOA

akhir nya updet FF ini dan nd juga

btw bagus gak?

dan maaf loh kalau bahasa jepang nya ngaco*liat di google translet sih

maaf juga abaru nongol sekarang

maaf jika ada typo atau apapun itu

di tunggu review nya loh

gamsahamidaaaaaaaa ^o^9


End file.
